


so wont you say goodnight so I can say goodbye?

by MysticZelda



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Depressed Tyler Joseph, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, Suicide, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticZelda/pseuds/MysticZelda
Summary: tyler was tired of saying goodnight





	so wont you say goodnight so I can say goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> I made this thirty minutes ago and didnt reread it r u proud

**_'goodnight guys. eat a snack and stay alive.'_ **tyler tweeted out, the clock for josh saying it was 2:58 am. he knew it was the same time for tyler. he knew tyler wasnt going to bed, but he was too tired to text him. he shut his phone off and went to sleep.

 ** _'im not going to bed yet, but most of you have sleeping schedules so goodnight.'_** it was 1:48 am. tyler was in bed next to him, and they didn't go to bed for another three hours. tyler always said goodnight.

 ** _'im having trouble sleeping, but goodnight guys. stay safe.'_** tyler tweeted at 4:28 am. josh wanted to call him, but brendon was grabbing at his phone and making him play mario kart with him for the next two hours.

 ** _'my mom said i shouldnt say goodniight this latw as irs already the next dya, but goodnigb.'_** tyler tweeted at 6:28 am and josh knew something was wrong from the typos. he still didnt call or text.

 ** _'goodnight.'_** was all tyler tweeted at 8:38 pm. josh got a text two hours later that he was going to bed and that he loved him. why did tyler say goodnight to everyone everynight?

 ** _'goodbye. stay alive |-/'_** was what tyler tweeted at 4:46 am. he finally got tired of saying goodnight and said goodbye. josh got a call at 8 in the morning that tyler was in the hospital.  
  
5:48 pm josh kneeled at tyler's grave, setting the flower down softly at stared at it. his heart hurt and he whispered out a quiet, 'goodnight', though he knew tyler wouldnt hear it.

a month later, he finished scrolling through tyler's twitter every single night in memory of tyler.

 ** _'goodbye.'_** josh tweeted.


End file.
